Stompasaurus (Episode)
Summary Team Umizoomi must find the missing pieces for Wyatt's new toy, Stompasaurus. Synopsis Intro: Wyatt's New Toy Milli, Geo, and Bot are all hanging out at Wyatt's house. Wyatt tells them he getting a new robot dinosaur called Stompasaurus. Stompasaurus is made of three pieces: the Stomping Feet, the Swinging Tail, and the Roaring Head. They all anxiously wait for the blue delivery truck to deliver Stompasaurus. Stomping Chase The objective is to find the feet, tail, and head all over Umi City. Shark Snacks Geo has to pick the right shape snacks to rescue the Stompasaurus's feet. Shoes Before Bowling Milli uses Milli Measure to find out how wide her feet actually are. Bowling Pin Knock-Down Team Umizoomi must knock down all ten pins using a bowling ball (no hands allowed) within three tries in order to retrieve the Stopasaurus's tail. Ice Cream Search The Team must use a freezing fan in a freezer to measure airpower to have Milli float to retrieve the head. Milli's Levitation Milli, in the air, does not know how high she can float until the air power is just right. Conclusion: Put It All Together The Stompasaurus comes alive after the three body parts are placed together. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot **UmiCar *Wyatt *DoorMouse *Stompasaurus Locations *Umi City Aquarium *The Umi City Cinemas Trivia *This episode is the first where we see Geo's angry face. *It is revealed that Milli wears size three shoes, Geo wears size four, and Bot wears size five. The difference is only with size one. *This episode has no relationship or similarity to Disney's Toy Story series. Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Colour Identification *Using Clues *Charts *Measurements *Counting *Number Identification *Addition & Subtraction *Number Values World Skills *Aquarium *Bowling Alley *Ice Cream Shop Songs *How Does It Work? *The Bowling Song Quotes *Boy I: (sees the Stomping Feet stomping by) Whoa! **Boy II: No way! **(the team runs past them) **Bot: Excuse us! **Girl: Team Umizoomi! ---- *DoorMouse: I can't let you inside my bowling alley-- **Geo: (angrily) But DoorMouse, one of Stompasaurus' missing pieces is in there! **DoorMouse: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let me finish! I can't let you inside my bowling alley, untill you put on bowling shoes. (points to his bowling shoes) ---- *Milli: (pops out of the nuts) It's not in here. **Geo: (pops out) Aww, Nuts! **Milli: *giggles* Gallery Wyatt Shows his new toy.jpg blue truck.jpg water tank.jpg Team Umizoomi at the alley.png|Team Umizoomi meet DoorMouse at the bowling alley Door Mouse at the Bowling Alley.png|DoorMouse 'points' out that the team need bowling shoes to enter Door Mouse and Milli.png|"I'm a size three." Milli Measure.png|Milli gets her ponytails ready to see what size shoes Geo and Bot need ready to bowl.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Team Umizoomi Episodes Category:Events Category:Games Category:Pets Category:Episodes that pets appear Category:Sports Category:Sport episode Category:Animals Category:Sauropsida Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:Geo's Tools Category:Birds Category:Animal House Category:Attractions Category:Locations within Umi City Park Category:Locations Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Themes Category:Theme songs Category:Songs Category:Vehicles Category:Cars